Fireflies in A Mason Jar
by emirya sherman
Summary: Tidak ada orang lain, dan tidak ada yang menghampiri. Tidak ada Arthur, tidak ada Matthew. Kehadiran Alfred bisa dinegasi, karena Alfred telah mati dipeluk sunyi./AU. Psychological theme.


Nyalakanlah api dalam tungku. Pastikan ia berkobar ganas, berpijar terang dan panas. Rasakan sampai radiasinya menelisik segenap lapisan dermis.

Siapkan kuali besar di atas tungku. Tuangkan berliter air kelenjar lakrimal, lalu biarkan ia mendidih. Masukkan semangkuk garam kesedihan, sejumput keputusasaan, serta proporsi tak seimbang _d_ _opamin_ serta _se_ _rotonin._ Aduk sampai tercampur sempurna.

Biarkan rebusan itu mengembang, memenuhi kuali sampai luber membanjiri tungku. Tak masalah kalau apimu padam. Biarkan saja hingga memenuhi ruangan.

Tunggu satu menit, dua menit, tiga menit. Dadamu sesak. Paru-parumu tak mampu berekspansi maksimal dan diafragmamu macet. Sistem pernapasanmu terhenti.

Empat menit, lima menit, enam menit. Satu per satu organmu lumpuh. Uap dari air kelenjar lakrimal, garam kesedihan, sejumput keputusasaan, dan proporsi tak seimbang _d_ _opamin_ serta _s_ _erotonin_ memenuhi setiap rongga sel, membuat persepsi sensormu terganggu.

Tujuh menit, delapan menit, sembilan menit.

 _BOOM!_

Pada menit kesepuluh, mungkin jarum kewarasanmu berhenti total.

 **…..**

 **...*...*...**

 **…..**

 _ **Fireflies in**_ _ **a**_ _ **Mason Jar**_

 _ **oleh**_

emir

 _ **Disklaimer :**_

Hetalia milik Hidekazu Himaruya.

 _Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan materi dari publikasi fanfiksi ini. Bila terdapat kesamaan cerita, tokoh atau tempat itu adalah murni ketidaksengajaan._

 _ **Peringatan :**_

AU. OOC. Pemakaian _human name._ Sibling!AlfredMatthew. Sedikit unsur drama psikologi.

Bisa dianggap sebagai cerita prekuel dari _Tell Him, His Eyes See Too Clear_.

 **...**

Dibetakan oleh **noktah** , terima kasih sudah bersedia saya recoki :D *ditendang*

… **..**

 **Selamat membaca :)**

 **...**

 **...*...*...**

… **..**

Dalam ruangan sunyi senyap itu, Kiku Honda membaca rekam medis Alfred Fitzgerald Jones dengan saksama. " _Aku sedang membebaskan kunang-kunang itu, Dokter. Ruangan busuk ini tak bagus untuk mereka. Adikku dulu pernah bilang demikian, omong-omong._ "

" _Kalau begitu, boleh aku membantumu?_ "

" _Tentu saja boleh, tapi jika hanya Anda bisa menangkapnya terlebih dulu._ "

" _Ah, tapi aku tak pandai menangkap kunang-kunang._ "

" _Sayang sekali._ "

" _Kau pasti sangat menyukai mereka, Al._ "

" _Tidak_ _. A_ _ku benci mereka_ _. M_ _ereka_ _kerap_ _meneriakiku_ _, t_ _api aku_ _tetap_ _mengasihi mereka, Dok._ "

Saat itu pula Kiku Honda berhenti menggores pada lembar putih.

Pria berkacamata itu menutup advisnya dengan paraf dan nama terang. Catatan medis itu dikembalikan pada rak khusus di pojok meja. Dosis antidepresan bertambah.

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

Matanya sayu. Rambutnya kusut masai. Sudah berapa lama Alfred tertidur? Punggungnya terbaring di atas papan keras yang dingin. Entah kapan terjadi, atau mungkin sudah sekian tahun sejak Alfred masih bangun ada perempuan berbaju lucu yang katanya mau menginjeksi obat.

Persetan. Kenapa tangan dan kakinya diikat begini?

Kalau Alfred bertemu Arthur, dia ingin bertanya ini-itu. _Siapa orang-orang itu? Kenapa aku hanya sendirian? Kenapa kamu tak kunjung menemuiku? Kenapa kamu datang lama sekali?_ Kenapa ... kenapa ... dan kenapa yang lain. Biar sampai tenggorokannya kering, biar sampai pita suaranya sobek, biar saja gendang telinga Arthur sampai berdenging-denging.

"ARTHUR! ARTHUR! JAWAB AKU, SIALAN!"

Teriakan Alfred menggema. Pantulannya menghantam setiap sisi kepala. Nama yang diteriakkan tak kunjung datang. Padahal dari dulu Arthur selalu memberikan tangannya. Dialah yang menggantikan nama sang ayah kandung sebagai wali Alfred dan Matthew. Malahan, selalu wajah Arthur yang terbayang jika ia ditanya siapa nama ayahnya. Satu hal yang pasti, Arthur adalah satu-satunya orang yang berperan ganda, menjadi paman sekaligus orang tua.

Teriakan Alfred terdengar terus-menerus. Seberapa keras pun Alfred memanggil, masih tidak ada yang menyahut. Dia sendirian.

Kegelapan mengungkung hingga ujung sensori optikusnya. Hitam terbentang di depan muka. Bisa saja tembok, atau malah ruang hampa udara? Bisa juga malam atau siang.

Alfred menutup matanya tapi keadaan tak berubah sediki pun. Bayangan sinar lilin dalam imajinya meredup. Tidak ada sinar api yang menyala terang. Si lilin yang malang dilahap api sehitam arang.

Tidak ada orang, tidak ada yang menghampiri. Tidak ada Arthur, tidak ada Matthew. Pun tidak ada Alfred. Alfred mati dipeluk kegelapan.

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

"Selamat siang."

Suara yang mengalun lembut itu membangunkan Alfred. Sepersekian detik lehernya menoleh ke arah pintu. Seorang wanita berbaju lucu lainnya membawa nampan berisi makanan.

"Selamat siang."

Sekali lagi suara itu mengucap salam, tidak ada jawaban. Tenggorokan Alfred perih. Semalaman dia berteriak. Suara itu makin dekat.

Oh, sekarang siang rupanya. Berkas sinar menerobos melewati satu-satunya lubang ventilasi berteralis di atas sana. Intensitas cahayanya sedikit, mengedip manja, tapi memuakkan. Alfred ingin meremukkannya.

Bukan gendang telinga Arthur yang pecah, melainkan Alfred yang remuk redam terlebih dahulu. Alfred tak pernah bisa mengalahkan Arthur, takkan pernah bisa.

Masih tak digubris, perempuan itu meletakkan nampan di atas nakas lalu menduduki kursi plastik usang di samping Alfred. "Boleh aku memanggilmu Alfred? Kau bisa memanggilku Natalya, omong-omong."

Alfred bergeming. Peduli setan. Wanita sinting dan seorang pria berambut berambut mangkuk –yang sama sintingnya dengan perempuan itu- telah mengikatnya pada papan dingin ini.

Oh bagus.

Sekarang Alfred mulai ingat.

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

"Aku punya kepentingan yang lebih mendesak daripada menghabiskan makanan ini," suara parau Alfred menyela. Debu ruangan busuk ini mengendap di trakeanya. Lama-kelamaan beranak pinak dan semakin menggerogoti tenggorokannya, meskipun faktanya belum ada 24 jam Alfred berada dalam ruangan itu.

Natalya mengarahkan sendok ke mulut Alfred. "Makanlah, atau kau tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini loh."

Wanita itu tersenyum ganjil dan menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik kulumannya.

Dia tidak hanya sinting tapi juga tuli. Alfred memalingkan muka, diam sejenak, lalu tiba-tiba berontak. Dia menghantam tangan Natalya. Saking kagetnya, Natalya mejatuhkan nampan ransum makan siang berlabel Alfred F. Jones. Isinya tumpah ruah.

Suara _sta_ _i_ _nless ste_ _e_ _l_ yang mencium lantai memekakkan telinga. Pun tidak ada yang lebih mengerikan daripada langit runtuh di depan mereka, serpihannya menghujam tubuh mereka. Nampan makan siang Alfred terkubur bersama dengan kepala Natalya yang lepas. Alfred semakin yakin kalau perempuan itu memang tuli. Buktinya sejak semalam dia berteriak, tapi tidak ada yang datang padanya.

Sesegera mungkin Alfred harus menghubungi Arthur. Arthur tidak kunjung menemuinya. Mungkin dia tidak tahu keadaan Alfred. Ya, mungkin dia tidak tahu, tapi iris biru Alfred menangkap siluet Arthur. Apa Arthur sebenarnya tahu? Apapun itu, asalkan ayah angkat Alfred itu tidak tuli seperti Natalya. Alfred butuh penjelasan, kenapa Arthur menandatangani berkas mencurigakan yang berimbas pada pengisolasian Alfred di tempat antah berantah ini.

Tunggu ... bukannya Alfred sudah mati?

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

Di antara partikel debu yang melayang-layang, Natalya meraih bahu Alfred, "Dengar, Alfred. Kami akan membiarkanmu di sini sejenak, paling tidak sampai kau bisa sedikit tenang. Tapi jangan khawatir, tidak berarti kami akan meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini."

Tidak ada manusia tanpa kepala. Tidak ada kepala wanita yang menggelinding di bawah sana.

Alfred ingin berteriak, tapi suaranya tercekat. Kepalanya ingin pecah.

"Bukankah kau tuli?"

"Aku?" Natalya menunjuk hidungnya.

"Iya, kamu. Kamu dan pria rambut mangkuk itu."

"Kau pasti salah sangka."

"Tidak, aku lihat kepalamu tadi jatuh. Omong-omong, kapan kamu memasangnya lagi?"

"Kepalaku selalu tersambung dengan leherku."

Alfred melihat leher Natalya. "Apa kau bisa dengar aku?"

"Tentu bisa. Kita sedang berbincang, 'kan?"

"Tapi kamu atau siapa pun itu tidak menyahut saat aku mencari orang. Aku kira aku jadi mayat."

Natalya diam. Alfred masih di tempatnya, meniupi debu di ujung poninya. Mayat mana yang bisa meniup poni?

Alfred kembali bertanya. "Kau manusia hidup, 'kan?"

"Iya, Alfred." Kurva setengah parabola membentang di bibir Alfred, dia bukan mayat. Natalya manusia hidup, maka mungkin Natalya yang tuli tapi dia tidak mau mengaku.

"Kau sebenarnya siapa?"

Kurva setengah parabola menyalur ke bibir Natalya, "Sudah aku bilang tadi: aku Natalya."

"Natalya?"

"Benar."

"Bisa kamu lepas ikatanku?"

"Maaf, untuk saat ini belum bisa."

Kurva setengah parabola di bibir Alfred sirna. Natalya bukan orang.

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

Setiap partikel debu dalam ruangan Alfred membesar, lalu berpendar. Cahayanya menenangkan. Titik-titik kecil itu lalu terbang ke sana-kemari. Satu, dua titik itu hinggap di rambut pirangnya. Alfred menangkapnya— satu titik, dua titik, tiga titik. Titik-titik yang lebih besar pecah kulit luarnya. Kunang-kunang muncul dari dalam.

Satu kunang-kunang hinggap di telapak tangan Alfred yang menengadah. Wajah si insekta yang mirip Arthur.

"Arthur, aku ingin pulang."

"Kenapa kau ingin pulang?"

"Aku ingin menggali kuburan."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku butuh."

"Kenapa kau butuh?" Ia tak berhenti memberondong Alfred. Tetap menyebutkan, menanyakan kenapa dan kenapa lainnya.

Alfred hanya menjawab. "Sungguh, aku perlu itu."

Namun, tidak serta merta mengungkapkan isi pikiran sejatinya. " _Untuk menjemput Matthew dari alam baka._ "

Mereka tidak perlu tahu, cukup Alfred—dan mungkin Tuhan—saja yang tahu. Biar saja walau semesta bersekongkol menjegalnya, karena sebagaimana pengetahuan umum, tidak ada manusia yang bisa bangkit dari kubur.

Andai kata Tuhan mengadilinya, ia sudah menyiapkan jawaban. "Untuk menerangi jalan Matthew sampai surga."

Kunang-kunang berwajah Arthur kembali bertanya, "Memang kamu mau menemani si Matthew itu?"

"Ya. Bila itu diperlukan."

Kunang-kunang lain melakukan penjurian, menimbang apakah mereka akan menerima alasan Alfred. Mereka saling berbisik. Bisikan satu berubah menjadi seribu.

Ia mengerti maksud ribuan kunang-kunang itu, mereka berkonspirasi melawan Alfred. Sungguh riuh, cenderung menganggu. Mereka sangat memaksa. Padahal dulu ketika ia, Matthew dan Arthur mencari kunang-kunang musim panas, tidak pernah ia temui kunang-kunang semenjengkelkan ini.

Maka Alfred menangkap mereka untuk dibungkam, satu per satu, lalu dihadiahkan untuk Matthew dalam wadah stoples. Persis seperti saat mereka kecil dulu. Bersama menyelinap di malam hari musim panas, dan musim panas mendatangi ruang isolasi Alfred. Cahaya mereka berpendar-pendar. Alfred terlena dalam kilatan memori masa kecilnya.

Satu stoples terisi penuh. Mungkin cahaya itu akan cukup untuk mereka berdua di bawah lapisan tanah selamanya, karena kunang-kunang itu akan beranak pinak. Ya, semoga saja begitu.

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

Alfred memeluk lututnya. Sestoples kunang-kunang teronggok di sampingnya. Tadi dokter Honda—si pria rambut mangkuk—membantunya menangkap kunang-kunang. Dokter Honda itu manusia dan dia bisa mendengar. Namun, Dokter Honda tidak dapat mendengar ribuan kunang-kunang itu berbicara. Alfred menyimpulkan kalau kemampuan dengar dokter Honda berkurang.

Setidaknya Dokter Honda tidak akan tahu kalau tengah malam nanti Alfred akan pulang bersama kunang-kunang. Dokter Honda tidak akan mengizinkan, apalagi Natalya—dia tidak memiliki wewenang.

"Aku ingin pulang, Dokter," Alfred mengatakannya dengan kepayahan. Rahangnya kelu. Dia tersiksa.

"Aku mengerti keinginanmu, tapi tinggallah sementara di sini."

"Tidak, Anda tidak mengerti. Aku sudah terlalu lama di sini. Kalau begini terus kapan aku bisa pulang?"

"Secepatnya setelah kau bisa mengendalikan dirimu."

"Tapi aku harus menemui Matthew. Segera. Sungguh ... aku tidak akan mengacau." Alfred mengucapkan rangkaian silabel itu dengan penekanan.

"Alfred, coba julurkan tanganmu," Dokter Honda memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya. "Lihat, masih gemetaran, 'kan?"

Alfred tidak menyahut, _Sampai kapan, Tuhan?_

"Kita ubah dosis obatmu. Kita lihat apakah ada kemajuan soal ini. Oke?"

"Aku takut kunang-kunangku mati, Dokter."

Lisan terucap lirih, hampir luput dari pendengaran. Alfred hanya menunduk, mengiyakan dalam isyarat sederhana. Dokter Honda menepuk bahunya dengan lembut, seperti Arthur yang datang setiap Minggu pagi.

Kepada Arthur, Alfred bilang, " _Aku ingin menghadiahkan sestoples kunang-kunang untuk Matthew."_

" _Hadiahkan saja._ "

" _Tapi kunang-kunangku sudah mati._ "

Isi stoples itu masih berpendar pelan, dengan cahaya yang masih pula menghanyutkan. Namun, ada beberapa titik gelap yang menyela kerumunan kunang-kunang di dalam sana. Kunang-kunang Alfred mati, remuk menjadi partikel debu.

 **...***...**

 **Fireflies in A Mason Jar : Selesai.**

 **...***...**

' _Emir is typing' corner :_

Kurang lebih 1 bulan yang lalu saya pernah mem-publish fanfiksi ini, lalu saya hapus untuk dirombak di sana-sini. Yah, pada akhirnya di-publish lagi sih(?).

Terima kasih sudah berkunjung. Jaa Nee :D


End file.
